Truth
by tess.untitled
Summary: For how long can you keep truth away? For how long can you keep it outside your life? There comes a time when you have to open the door and let it in. You might be surprised at what you find.
1. Chapter 1

**For how long can you keep truth away? For how long can you keep it outside your life? There comes a time when you have to open the door and let it in. You might be surprised at what you find.**

--

_"No amount of experimentation can ever prove me right; a single experiment can prove me wrong."_

**Einstein**

It had been one hell of a day and Cal Lightman felt the need to just relax. He had left the building without saying a word to anyone and was now driving around the city. He wasn't sure of where he was going but he didn't really care as the only thing he wanted was to clear his mind from the incident. He had been in dangerous situations before but somehow he had never felt like he had so much to lose like this time. It was actually weird because he was now officially divorced but there was something else… someone else…

He had seen it, he had seen it with both eyes; his eyes, the ones that had always been loyal to him. They had shown him what he had been looking for; they had showed him the answer to the question that had been keeping him awake at night… it was reciprocal. So why was he so afraid? He didn't know and he just didn't feel ready to discuss the situation with himself.

Seconds passed by; minutes passed by; hours passed by…

He found himself parked in front of his ex-wife's house where he knew he would find his daughter, Emily. He took a deep breath and leaned back on his seat while he looked at the house where Zoe now lived with her boyfriend Roger. What had happened to them? Why weren't they together anymore? He shook his head as he knew that it was just loneliness talking.

Remembering what he had done that morning, he reached out for his jacket and removed the business card he had been given by the _honey_ woman. He stared at it for quite a while before grabbing his cell phone from another pocket, dialing the number without even taking the time to check the messages that had been left on his voicemail.

"**So, describe your ideal woman."**

Her request had made him stop and think. He knew what kind of answer she was expecting; he knew that she was waiting for him to describe her using his words but he just couldn't. No, he wasn't going to lie just to satisfy her fantasy; he wasn't going to lie just to satisfy his biological needs. No, it was time to face the truth. He had spent hours with a gun pointed at his head for God's sake! He owned himself the truth; he owned _her_ the truth.

"**You'll never know until you try, right?"**

He had spent so much time convincing himself that the signs he was seeing and the emotions he was feeling were just hallucinations. They had gotten worse after the divorce conversation but he had still been able to find a way of justifying their aggravation.

_Compassion._

He had been quite aware of how stupid it was as he knew how hard he had had to fight not to just pull her close and kiss her when she said _they_ were separating. Do friends kiss each other when they feel compassionated? No. And if they do, it wouldn't be like what he had imagined; it wouldn't be like the little movie that had played in his mind before he excused himself and left to the hospital.

"**I shouldn't be here."**

Of course not. He didn't belong there. In fact, for the first time in a very long time, he knew exactly where he belonged.

"**I am sorry."**

He had left the bar with an image is his head, an image he couldn't describe as there weren't enough words in the whole wide world to explain the person that was now on his mind; actually, the person that had been on his mind since he had woken up earlier that morning; actually, the person that had been on his mind since the day he had decided to finally open his eyes and study the world that surrounded him.

And there she was now, looking at him with a soft smile on her face.

"**I am sorry I ran out that way."**

He really was sorry. He had left running because he had been scared; he had been scared for himself and for all the people that had experienced the situation with him; he had been scared because he knew that his human fragility was showing up and he couldn't afford to let people read him; he couldn't afford to let _her _read him.

"**Can I sleep on your spare bedroom tonight if it's not too much of a problem?"**

He was finally able to hold her in his arms and it felt so good that he just didn't want to let go. Ever. He could feel her breath against his neck, her heartbeat slowly calming down, her body relaxing against his… No, he wasn't aroused. He just felt like he had found home. And hey, once you find home, you just don't abandon it, do you?

--

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. It's my first "Lie to Me" fanfiction and I know it is kinda blah but hey, it's just an **introduction** to the story that has been playing in my mind since one of the first episodes.

If you totally hate it, blame it on the last episode [second season, episode 4]. I just couldn't stop myself after watching it.

R&R if you feel like it.

:)

P.S. Sorry for the English mistakes but I am afraid I am not English and I have no Beta-reader.


	2. Chapter 2

Wooo. I can't believe you actually reviewed it! Thank you so MUCH! You made my day a lot brighter! I am so happy that I am even going to post another chapter! Yes, chapter number two is up! Huh, it might be the last as I realized it is kind of stupid. Anyway, I shall wait for your opinion and then I shall decide whether to write more or just let it die. Enjoy :)

P.S. **Heavensdarkrosechild**, **Cal and Gillian-Friends4Life**, **lilylynn**, & **Huddly** = very nice people! xD

--

Gillian had been sitting on her couch for the past hour, watching television and eating ice-cream while she tried to convince herself that what had happened that afternoon had been just another nightmare to add to the collection that had been growing since the day she found herself alone at her house. She jumped slightly on her seat once she heard the knock on her door.

"_Breathe, Gillian. Just breathe."_ She kept telling herself as she stood up and slowly walked towards the door. She swallowed hard before reaching out for the knob and rotating it. She was anxious; her heart was beating fast against her ribcage but then it was all gone… a wave of relief crushed over her as her eyes met the figure of the person on the other side. Cal.

"**I am just…I am just glad you are alright."**

For a second she was able to read him; for a second she was able to see what he truly wanted but then the little window just closed itself and left her standing there. She had to confess that sometimes she was jealous of his ability to just lock himself inside his mind. It seemed to work like a thicker skin that didn't let others burn holes on it. But when he allowed her to see behind it, she saw so much sadness and pain… the wounds looked so deep and fresh… She wanted to help him but it was hard as he never showed her everything; he always stopped in the middle of the movie, leaving her clueless of what to do.

"**Can I sleep on your spare bedroom tonight if it's not too much of a problem?"**

The embrace they shared filled her being with hope. She wasn't sure of how to explain it but as long as they stayed that way, she somehow knew everything would be just fine. She closed the door and turned towards him. Tonight she was safe.

--

"**Make yourself at home."** Gillian said with a smile, walking to the coffee table where she had left the bowl of chocolate ice-cream. **"Do you want some?"** She asked, offering him a spoon of it. Shrugging when she saw him shaking his head, she took it to her mouth, allowing it to melt while she made her way towards the kitchen.

Once there, she opened the freezer and put inside what was left of her dark treasure before grabbing a bag with ice. **"Sit down."** She told him, nodding towards a chair. **"Who cleaned your cut?"** She was now standing right in front of him, studying the injury he had on his head.

"**Do I really have to answer that?"** Cal gave her an annoyed look that caused Gillian to grin and shake her head.

Without announcing it, she rested the bag of ice right over his lesion. He let out an uncomfortable sound before trying to move her hand away.

"**Don't be such a baby. Keep it there for a few minutes…"** She turned her back on him and went to the sink to finish doing the dishes. She hadn't planned on doing them that night but now she had visitors and she surely didn't want Cal to see the mess she could create around her when she didn't have anyone else besides herself to please.

An awkward silence grew between them as they both tried to find something to say. Many things crossed Cal's mind but somehow nothing seemed to fit the situation and that was the main reason that caused him to choose to remain quiet and study the woman that was in front of him. She was wearing casual clothes and her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail that made her look younger. He allowed himself to take her in, smiling at a few details he had never seen before or hadn't paid much attention to.

She could feel his eyes on her and she wouldn't deny the fact that she was actually enjoying all the attention. There was something about that moment though, something that was messing with her mind and that she couldn't figure out what it was.

"**Have you eaten yet?" **It was the first thing that came to her mind and she literally blurted it out in the cutest way – or so he thought.

"**Yes, love. Ate something at a bar."**

She froze for a second but tried to deal with the situation by yawning misleadingly. She knew she couldn't hide anything from him but that had never stopped her from trying.

"**I got a business card at the dating thing****. I needed a drink."** He added, knowing that she wouldn't question him about it.

"**Mmmhmmm."**Gillian tried to sound unaffected but she felt somewhat… jealous? Could it be? **"I guess you are ready to bed then."** She commented as she turned around, leaning back against the balcony as she dried her hands.

She led him through the hall to the spare bedroom, opening the door and walking inside before opening a window to let the fresh night breeze in. Then she grabbed two pillows from the closet and put them over the bed.

"**Anything else you might need, you know where to find me."** She said softly, staring into his eyes for a few moments before sighing and leaving him alone.

Cal put the bag of ice over one of the bedside tables before taking his clothes off, getting into the bed with only his boxers and a white t-shirt on. He closed his eyes as he rested his head in one of the pillows, taking in Gillian's scent. He could hear her walking around the house and he couldn't help but wonder about what was on her mind.

She knocked at the door gently, making her way into the room when she heard no answer. She leaned against the doorway for a second while she stared at his peaceful figure... his chest slowly going up and going back down as he breathed calmly, a soft yet visible smile playing on his lips…

She was lost on her thoughts when a sudden movement brought her back to reality. Cal Lightman, her boss and friend, was holding the blankets so that she could get under them and join him. Her eyes met his and she saw the gracious invitation. She had spent the last two hours trying to fall asleep but she hadn't been able to and she knew she needed her hours of sleep or she wouldn't be able to work properly in the next day – or maybe that was just her way of justifying her actions.

"**Cal…"**Gillian whispered as he allowed the sheets to fall over her body.

"**Shhhh."** He murmured sleepily as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body close to his. **"Sometimes it's hard to be alone."**

**--**

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this crap. LOL.

I don't really think I was born to write fanfiction but oh well.

R&R if you feel like it.

I will think about it… maybe I should stop here or maybe I should carry on…

Hum…

Have a nice day.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

I must thank the fantastic people that decided to leave a review behind because their reviews made it hard not to just sit down and think about a way to carry on with this story. I am dedicating this chapter (that was actually written during a class) to them! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :]

--

There are days when you just shouldn't leave bed.

The window left open in the night before allowed the warm light of the morning sun to invade the room and to illuminate the two bodies that laid in bed wrapped up in each other. If someone from outside saw a picture of them, they would probably label it as "lovers in love" but hey, appearances can mislead you. Yes, wanting them to be true doesn't make them more than just a perfect mistake; doesn't make them more than a beautiful oversight.

Sometimes dreams aren't really supposed to last forever.

Gillian woke up to the sound of a cell phone vibrating over the bedside table. Reaching out for it without making any other movement, she accepted the call.

"**Foster."** Gillian said with a sleepy yet confident voice tone as she opened her eyes and tried to sit down a bit so that she could evaluate the state of affairs.

"**Foster?"** Ria asked, raising an eyebrow before pulling her cell phone away from her ear so that she could check whether she had dialed the right number. Lightman's number. **"I am so sorry if I woke you… I didn't mean to… I was trying to…"** She was interrupted by an indistinguishable sound that came from the other side of the line.

"**Oh ****damn."** Gillian muttered under her breath, running a hand through her messy light brown hair as she was now officially awake and aware of the awkward circumstances. **"This is Cal's phone. Give me one second."**

"**Okay…"** Ria replied, feeling rather confused about the whole situation.

"**Cal?"** Gillian called for her sleeping _partner_ with a soft voice tone. **"Cal? It's Ria… on the phone…" **She added, grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it. **"It's for you. C'mon. Wake up…"** She insisted yet again.

At this point Ria didn't know whether to just hung up or keep waiting for her boss to pick up. Her brain told her to just hang up and call again in a few minutes but her curiosity kept growing as she listened to Gillian's attempts to wake Lightman.

"**Mmmhmmmmmm. Zoe, let me sleep…"** Cal murmured in his sleep, turning his back on Gillian as he moved to lay down on his side.

Gillian froze for a moment, staring at him incredulously once the information sank in. She could feel her cheeks getting reddish from both surprise and jealousy. She surely wasn't expecting that but hey, should she even be expecting _something_? Without even thinking twice, she punched him hard in the arm.

"**Bloody Hell!"** Cal shouted as he literally jumped. **"What was that for, Foster?"** He yelled out as he sat up.

"**Ria. On the phone. For you."** She said rather mechanically, leaving the bed and the bedroom, going directly to the bathroom without even looking him in the eyes. On her way, she walked by the main bedroom and grabbed a black v-neck dress, knee length. She wasn't really focused while she chose what to wear as her mind was still trying to work out a reason that would possibly justify her actions. What had got into her?

Cal followed her with his eyes, clueless of what had just happened. He rubbed his arm while he tried to understand what could have caused such a reaction. He hadn't had time to thank her for the warmness and the peace she had brought to bed as soon as she had laid down by his side the night before; he hadn't had the time to tell her how good it had felt to have her there.

"**Dr. Lightman? BOSS?"** Ria called out, giving Loker an annoyed look as he kept asking her questions about the weird phone call.

Cal sighed deeply as he heard sounds coming out of his phone. **"What the bloody hell did you tell Gillian to make her punch me and leave the bed running?"**

Ria raised an eyebrow and looked at Loker is disbelief. **"**_**Gillian**_**? She **_**punched**_** you? She left the **_**bed **_**running? How did you..."** She was yet again interrupted.

"**Anyway, will be there soon. And oh, will you **_**please**_** tell Loker to get a life?! **_**Gracias**_**."** Cal said before hanging up and leaving bed. This was going to be a long day.

--

This is an extremity short chapter and I so know it! There's a lot of dialogue on it though so YAY. I have two other chapters ready but they aren't typed down yet 'cause I actually wrote them on paper while listening to a teacher talking about microphones and speakers. I can promise that a nice scene between Cal and Gillian is coming but I don't really know when 'cause I need to finish writing a paper! 0.o It will be as soon as possible though! How does that sound?! :]

R&R if you feel like it!

Have a wonderful day!

:]


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. I am actually having loads of fun writing this story and it makes me very happy to hear that you are enjoying it too! :]

Anyway, are you ready for **more**?

;]

P.S. I don't own - sadly - "Lie To Me" or any of its characters.

--

Apologies can be avoided.

Next time, think twice before you tell her she is eating too much; think twice before you tell her she is looking tired; think twice before you tell her she is making no sense at all; think twice before you tell her she is starting to sound like her mother… and don't forgot to, next time, think twice before you call your _sleeping_ partner your **ex**-wife.

Yes, apologies can be, without any doubt, avoided.

He had left her house a few minutes earlier as he needed to change his clothes and take a shower before going to the office. Or at least that was what he had yelled out before she heard the door behind closed with way too much strength. He was irritated.

Now that she walked towards the door herself, she realized how empty her house seemed to be again; how much life he had brought, not only to her house but also to her life.

"_What have you done, Gillian?"_ She thought to herself, running a hand through her hair before grabbing her briefcase from the couch as well as her car and house keys.

It was surely going to be an awfully long day.

--

It's scary how fast hours pass by when you are doing millions of things at the same time so that you can save a moment to breathe and, who knows, enjoy a healthy meal for a change.

Gillian had spent her morning at the office, sitting in her chair, answering phone calls, replying to e-mails, writing reports and checking the notes she had been sent by the financial department. She couldn't quite believe it when she looked at her computer clock and noticed it was already time for her lunch break. She was quite enthusiastic about it as she felt like going out and trying something new.

Cal had spent his morning running from place to place, trying to figure out his current case. He had to confess that it wasn't being easy but instead of doing that, he just asked Ria to walk by _Foster's_ office and ask her if she could come and help _her_ with a very important case. He was surely surprised to see his protégé returning to the lab alone.

Ignoring the fact that he had just heard that Gillian had gone out for lunch _alone_, he sat down in front of one of the huge screens, watching the video over and over again while he tried to find out some sort of connection between the data.

--

It was the middle of the afternoon and Cal still hadn't heard anything from her. He just couldn't help but wonder what she had been doing all _day_ as he hadn't even seen her walking through the halls. What or _who_ was keeping all her attention away from him?

"_And why the bloody hell am I asking myself this?"_ He thought for himself as he walked into her office after knocking at the door.

"**What's wrong?"**

His question made her look up from the papers and directly into his beautiful eyes. For some weird reason though, he just couldn't read her face. Something was surely going on and it wasn't anything good.

"**Maybe you should ask your **_**wife**_**." **She replied with a quite sarcastic tone as she started tapping her pen against the desk, showing him plainly how his presence was leaving her uncomfortable and irritated.

"**What? Zoe is here?" **He asked, _confused_, looking towards the hall through the door he had left open when he had walked in.

"_Well, I guess it really depends on the point of view."_ Gillian told herself, rolling her eyes at him and looking back down at the report she was working on.

"**I have work to do. If you will excuse me…"**

That was actually her way of politely yelling at him to get the hell out of there but he didn't move an inch. Oh yes, he had gotten the message but that didn't meant he was actually going to satisfy her wish by leaving her alone.

He just stood there, watching her while he tried to find some sort of clue that would possibly lead him to the reason behind the way she was acting.

He was about to make a snarky remark on the awkward silence that had grown between them when his cell phone started ringing again. He took it from his pocked and checked the caller's ID before shaking his head slightly.

"**We are not done**** yet." **He said as he sighed deeply before turning around and leaving the office running as he had just been called about the case by Loker who was now working on the field.

"**We ****haven't even started." **Gillian whispered, not taking her eyes away from the paper or stopping the writing.

--

Thank you so much for stopping by and reading. :]

I totally know this is a small chapter but hey, I finished my project today and that means I will have more time to write tomorrow so YAY! :]

I tried to go to bed but I just couldn't leave without posting chapter 4, even though it's not really that special or that good.

Anyway, R&R if you feel like it!

Have a wonderful night/day!

:]


	5. Chapter 5

I will never get tired of thanking the amazing people that leave reviews behind. Sometimes a review is all a person needs to keep writing instead of giving up on a story. :]

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

And BTW, I still don't own "Lie To Me" or any of its characters.

Yeah, it really IS sad.

--

It was dark outside. It was the end of yet another long day and that meant one thing: _peace_. The Lightman building was oddly silent and dark; this silence yelling out the fact that everyone had already left. Or at least, _almost_ everyone.

From the street two lights could be seen on but none of them was actually aware of each other's presence.

--

A pair of black stilettos by the chair. Computer turned off. Stereo on and playing jazz. A candle at the top of the desk. Definitely the kind of relaxing atmosphere that would keep your mind away from the troubled thoughts that crossed it during the day, huh?

Laying on the couch, glass of scotch in hand, feet moving to the rhythm, eyes closed and a novel resting over the stomach area. _Jane Eyre. _Gillian had clearly called it a night but she had felt way too comfortable to leave her office that had, lately, grown out to be her _home_, her _sanctuary_, her _space_.

--

Cal looked down at his watch for the fifth time since he had started writing the report he had been asked to, five minutes earlier. He knew he should go home but he didn't really feel like it as Emily was still at her Mom's and getting her early meant he would have to explain the whole situation to Zoe.

Choosing to sleep there even though he had been asked a million times before just not to, he decided to go to the little kitchen they had there to check if there was something he could possibly eat as it was way past dinner time and he was hungry.

He was on his way when the melody reached his ears, causing him to stop walking. He hadn't known someone else was there but by the music choice he could tell who it was and also that he wasn't the only one being attacked by loneliness that night.

--

Cal was leaning against the doorway, watching her from a certain distance without letting her know about him being there. He was surely exhausted but watching her being _her_ always relaxed him as it reminded him that there was at least another real person in the planet.

An evil smirk took over his plaint face expression as he silently and slowly walked in her direction. He sat on the couch's arm and took a second or two to study a strategy. In once swift move, he moved her hair to the side and rested a bag of ice against the warm skin of her neck without warning her, just like she had done the night before in her kitchen. He leaned over a bit so that his mouth was close to her ear.

"Payback time." He whispered playfully before pulling away slightly so that he could study her reaction and, just in case she got really mad, run away in time before she had time to kill him.

He had to confess that he had expected many reactions from her… he had expected her to jump on her seat; to start yelling at him like there would be no tomorrow; to complain impatiently about his rude actions or to just to open her eyes and glare at him like she did so many times per day when she was mad at him. But he just wasn't ready for / expecting the reaction she had.

A chill went down Gillian's spine, making her shudder just slightly. Her lips parted as she let out the sexiest moan he had ever heard.

Why hadn't he seen her like that before? Why hadn't he ever been able to associate the expression _sexy as bloody hell_ to Gillian Foster before? What had he been missing? She was never going to stop surprising him, was she? He truly hoped not.

He waited for her to say a word but she seemed perfectly happy and at ease with the situation. She looked so powerful at the moment that he just felt like hitting himself for not doing that earlier. Oh yes, he had always known she was beautiful but now he could actually see her skin glowing; he could feel the softness and the warmth of it against his hand; he could… he _wanted_ to see more and feel more… he _wanted_ it to be okay for him to touch her… but he couldn't – or so he kept telling himself as he tried to find the right words to speak.

"**Luv…"** His train of thought was interrupted as she rested one of her hands on top of his, pressing the fresh source of _relief _harder against the back of her neck.

"**Mmmmhmmm?"** She questioned him, not using words or opening her eyes as she was afraid it would ruin the moment and would make the fantastic feeling go away.

"**We need to talk."** He added as he swallowed hard, trying to focus his attention on the mission that had brought him to her office.

--

Another short chapter. I know. -.-

I really do think this chapter is going to make someone happy though– or at least, I really do hope so! ;]

Thank you for stopping by and taking the time to read this story.

:]

R&R if you feel like it! :]

Until I post another chapter / review your fanfiction / send you a PM,

Reesa


	6. Chapter 6

I know what you are thinking.

"Oh, this one is crazy! She posted two chapters in the same day!"

Well, I do have a good reason.

I just got the new MUSE CD and I got INSPIRED by their songs!

Thank you so much CARINA! 3!

And yet again, THANK YOU for the awesome reviews! :]

**--**

**Expectations always lead to disap****pointment.**

Gillian had been taught that lesson over and over again but she didn't seem to learn it – or want to learn it, anyway.

When Alec started using again, she had expected him to be able to stop consuming by talking to his sponsor but he hadn't been able to, not even after having sex with his sponsor.

_Disappointment. _

When she had married Alec, she had expected the marriage to be forever and, unless forever had ended a two months ago, it hadn't worked out.

_Disappointment._

When she had said yes to Cal, she had expected something she wasn't truly aware of and yet again she was cruelly surprised by the words that left his mouth.

_Disappointment._

But did she have the right to ask for something else besides his _friendship_? When had that stopped being _enough_?

--

Gillian didn't really feel like talking about what had happened earlier that morning. She knew she had lost control but she wasn't sure of what she had lost control over. Truth was she didn't know whether she felt ready to find the answers to the questions that had kept playing in her mind since the moment she had actually punched her best _friend_ either. She opened her eyes as she heard his affirmation that had sounded more like a plea than anything else.

"**There's nothing to talk about."** She said softly as she sat up, looking down at her glass for a moment before bringing it up to her lips and taking one large last sip. She allowed the amber liquid to rest in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it, feeling it burning all the way down her throat.

She felt truly ashamed for what she had done but she knew she couldn't go back on time so, on her mind, there was just one thing left to do and that was to apologize.

"**I am really sorry."** Her eyes met his and for a moment she allowed her emotions to reach the surface, wanting him to be able to see it in her face.

Cal reached out for her face, letting his fingertips touch the soft skin of her cheek lightly right before she stood up from the couch and walked away.

"**Don't."** She murmured as she made her way towards her desk, settling her glass down by the bottle. **"I am fine, Cal. I am fine for the first time in years and I keep messing things up because I am afraid of letting myself be happy."** She confessed, knowing she wouldn't be able to hide it from him for much longer.

She turned around and leaned back against her desk, looking at him with a sad smile on her face. **"I don't want you to feel like you have to take care of me. I am a big girl and even though I make a lot of mistakes and take a lot of bad decisions, that doesn't mean I am not able to look out for myself."** She added reassuringly before letting out a breath. There. She had opened up to him.

Cal was fascinated by that woman and he had to confess that he was tired of trying to hide it; to confess that he was tired of trying to play another role so that no one saw what he was so eager to show the world. Why couldn't he just do it though? Why did he always find himself looking for a reason not to just blurt it out? Was he afraid? Afraid of what? Of having his heart broken again? Why would he be afraid of that if he knew Gillian wouldn't even hurt him? He was aware of the fact that she was nothing like Zoe and he was actually thankful for that as she was in so many ways so much better – at least in his eyes, it was like comparing the sun to a simple star. Even though both shine and both are beautiful, the sun has its own light and it shares it with the world, trying to warm every single body; trying to give everyone a reason to smile.

He stood up from the couch and walked directly to her, letting his masks fall on his way, his eyes never leaving hers. He saw surprise written all over her face and he couldn't help but smile at her as he finally reached her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body to his, noticing how much he had missed the closeness they had shared the night before.

"**I truly don't know what I did to be punched…"** He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers, letting his eyes travel around her face until they reached her magical and loyal ones. **"You were the one to punch me though so I am sure I deserved it."**

It was Gillian's turn to smile and she was about to make a comment when he pressed a finger against her lips. **"I just want you to know that you can trust me… so when you feel ready to let me know what happened earlier this morning, I will be here to listen, alright, luv?"**

She nodded softly, cupping his face with both her hands as she studied it like she was looking at him for the very first time. She somehow was and it did feel good.

"**Just one piece of advice…"** He said as he allowed his lips to brush against hers. **"Next time, punch me harder, will you?"** He was about to press his lips fully against hers when she turned her head, making him kiss her cheek instead.

"**Your phone… it's vibrating."** Gillian answered his confused look, pulling away just slightly.

He didn't want to ruin the moment but who would be possibly calling him? He sighed deeply and took a small step back before getting his cell phone from his pocket.

By the look on his face, she could tell that the call was important and that he needed to take it.

"**Don't worry. I am not going any****where."** She sat down in one of the visitor's chairs, giving him an encouraging nod.

"**What's wrong, luv?"** He said as soon as he picked up, not letting his eyes abandon Gillian's. **"What? How did that happen? I will be right there."** He hung up and put his cell back into his pocket.

"**Em needs me."** He couldn't believe he was actually going to have to leave her there after the conversation they had just had.

"**Go."** Gillian replied confidently, leaning back on her seat as she looked up at him. **"It's your daughter. It's your **_**family**_**. Go."**

He gave her an apologetic look before running outside, leaving her there alone.

She sighed gently before standing up, putting her shoes back on and turning the stereo off. After all that had happened that night, she now felt like she needed to be home.

She had just grabbed her purse when Cal ran back into the room.

"**I almost forgot something ****extremely important."** He said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly.

"**And what is that?"** She asked, raising an eyebrow just slightly.

"**You are family too."** He replied, giving her a smile before pulling her by the hand, taking her with him to rescue Emily.

--

Now this chapter was longer!

How nice of me to post another one, huh?

I thought about ending the story here but HEY, did you hear the truth from their mouths?

I am not sure they are aware of it yet.

I think they know that there's something but they aren't that sure of what it is.

Too bad, I will have to carry on then.

Hehehe!

R&R if you feel like it!


	7. Chapter 7

THANK YOU so MUCH for your KIND reviews! They make me so happy! :]

I still don't own "Lie To Me" or any of its characters but well, I am still allowed to have some fun with them, right?! x]

Here is chapter 7 for you all!

Hope you like it!

:]

--

Cal got into the car and took his cell phone from his pocket as Emily had promised him she would text the address as soon as she hung up. After making sure he had read it correctly, he used his GPS system to make sure it wouldn't take him more than a couple of minutes to get there. He was studying the two options he had when the passenger's door got open, causing him to look away from the tiny display.

"**Get in, luv."** Cal said softly, answering the unquestioned question before rotating the key and starting the car.

Gillian nodded gently, getting in before buckling her seat belt and checking the little screen that Cal had programmed to show where Emily was and how he could get there without getting lost.

"**What exactly did she tell you?"** She asked as he finally pulled away from the parking lot and started following the indications he was being given.

"**Oh, there was too much noise in the background but for what I under****stood, she said she needed a non-geek reason to abandon a party."** He replied, keeping his attention focused on the street.

Gillian couldn't help but laugh at his description of the situation.

"**And what's your plan, **_**Dad**_**?"** She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain his strategy.

Stopping at a red light, he turned a bit on his seat, looking questioningly at Gillian.

"**What? I am just asking. I ****mean, she's probably at a bar. You can't just walk inside and grab her by the arm."** She commented confidently, not hiding her shock once she read what was written all over his face. **"Cal, you can't do that! She asked for a non-geek reason!"**

"**You, women, are just too complicated."** He said, rolling his eyes before starting to drive again as the red light finally changed to green. **"Why can't you just say that you are tired and bored to death?"**

"**Just because you never felt like you had to fit in, it doesn't mean that other people don't. ****Integration is not an easy process and it's getting even more complicated as the time passes by."** She explained as she leaned back on her seat. **"Nowadays it means a lot to teenagers to be part of a group. You have no idea of what some of them do just to **_**belong**_** somewhere. It's **_**scary**_**."**

"**Yes, like I said, women are just too complicated."**

Gillian stared at him for a few seconds with an annoyed look on her face before hitting him in the warm.

"**Don't make me punch you again, Cal.****"** She joked before sighing softly. **"You should be glad your daughter trusts you enough to call you and ask for an easy and not embarrassing way out. She's a smart girl. You are extremely lucky to have her."** Her voice conveyed sadness and nostalgia.

Cal reached out for her left hand and brought it up so that he could plant a soft kiss on it. **"I know."** He gave it a squeeze before letting go. **"I am also extremely lucky to **_**have**_** you or I wouldn't know what to do to save my daughter from dying of boredom and embarrassment."** He said playfully as he parked the car on the other side of the street. **"So, what's your plan, Miss Psychology?"**

She shook her head softly before focusing her attention on the long queue that could be seen from their side of the street. **"It seems like it's a quite famous club."**

She noticed him unbuckling his seat belt and reaching out for the door knob. **"Where are you going, Mister?"** She asked, stopping him from leaving the car.

"**I am going to rescue my daughter?"** He raised an eyebrow, studying her face as she started laughing.

"**You are not going anywhere. You will stay here and I will go get her."** She finally said, grabbing her purse and opening it, taking a full make-up kit from inside it. She added more lipstick and mascara before running her fingers through her hair, giving it a wilder look.

"**Should I be scared to ask what the bloody hell you are doing?"** He asked as he studied her every move.

"**As far as your daughter's friends are concerned, I am just an **_**older**_** friend."** She answered before pulling her dress a bit down, showing more cleavage.

Cal's eyes widened at such a sight. **"You must be insane if you think I am going to let you go alone into that bar wearing **_**that**_**."**

"**Cal, that's the kind of speech you use with your daughter, not **_**with**_** me."** She said, leaning over him a bit so that her now red lips were close to his earlobe. **"And besides, I wore this to the office today and I didn't hear you complaining."** She whispered before planting a kiss upon his cheek, leaving a lipstick mark behind once she pulled away.

"**I want to see your complaint report over my desk tomorrow morning but be careful with the words you use. I can be **_**very**_** sensitive."** She giggled as she saw the shocked look that had taken over his usually plaint face expression. "**Now if you will excuse me, I have a friend waiting for me inside."** And with that, she opened the door and left the car.

"**Gillian Foster is a dangerous woman."** Cal found himself saying out loud, his eyes following her as she crossed the street and went directly to the guy from the guest list. He knew he shouldn't be surprised when he saw her walking into the bar a few seconds later, leaving the security to deal with a group of angry teenagers that had been standing out on the queue for hours now. **"**_**Outstandingly**_** dangerous."**

Inside the bar, Gillian looked around the room, spotting Emily right in the middle of the dance floor. She had to find a way of approaching the girl without making her die of embarrassment. It took her about five seconds to work something out.

"**What can I get ya, gorgeous?"** The bartender asked lustfully as he leaned over a bit, checking her out.

"**Two Cosmos, **_**please**_**."** She replied with a smile that even though it didn't reach her eyes was enough to make him think he was going to get lucky.

"**Anything else?"** He put the two glasses in front of her, taking the time to look at her chest before meeting her eyes again.

"**No, thanks. I am okay for now."** She winked at him before turning around and walking towards the place where Emily and her_ clan_ were dancing.

She took a sip of her drink to help her muscles relax before approaching the group with a large smile on her face. **"Ems! I have been looking for you! Why didn't you answer my text?"** Gillian asked, offering Cal's daughter the extra glass she was holding.

Emily's group suddenly went silent, focusing their attention on the strange woman that had came to talk to Emily Lightman.

"**Huh, Gill? I am sorry? I didn't see it…"** The girl was still trying to understand what was going on. **"Oh, thank you. What is it?"** She asked as she accepted the drink from her.

"**It's your favorite. A cosmopolitan."** She replied with a grin, winking at the young girl that finally gave her a cheerful smile, letting her know that she had understood the plan.

"**I saw you from across the dance floor. I was coming to ask if you wanted to come with me and the guys to a new bar that just opened but I guess you are a little busy…"** She said, looking at Emily's group of friends.

"**Oh, you go Emily. We will be fine. Just let us know if you liked the place tomorrow."** A girl confidently said, giving Emily a jealousy look before smiling.

"_Kids_." Gillian thought to herself, trying to avoid rolling her eyes at what she had just witnessed.

"**Are you coming then, Ems? They are waiting."** She said, turning around and waving to a group of guys that quickly waved back at her with smiles on their faces.

"**Oh…"** Emily said before turning around to face her group. **"I guess that if you don't mind… I really wanted to see that new place and I haven't been hanging out with Gill that much lately so… Later guys."** She said with a smile.

"**Shall we?"** The older woman asked, offering Emily her arm.

"**Lets."** The teenager answered, waving at her friends before focusing her attention back on Gillian. **"Oh God, did Dad tell you to do this?"** She asked as they walked past by the group of men that yelled out a _'call me'_ that caused them both to start laughing.

"**You father adores you but I didn't think his plan was going to work so I decided to take over and have some fun myself."** Gillian said, taking a sip of her drink before winking down at Emily.

"**Thank YOU! You saved me from being labeled as the queen of the geek.**** You are the best."** She said, giving her a quick hug before getting into the car. **"Hi Dad!"**

"**Hello luv."** He said, turning around a bit to face his daughter. **"How are… What are you holding?"** He asked right when Gillian opened the door and got into the car. **"Did you give my daughter alcohol?"** He questioned her.

"**Chill Dad. It was just part of the plan."** Emily said as she gave Gillian the second glass. **"Hey, what's that on your face?"**

Cal ignored at her question, focusing his attention on the giggling woman that was sitting by his side.

"**What?"** She asked before clasping her seat belt. **"I am not driving and I am old enough to drink. What is your excuse?"** She teased him.

"**Women."** He murmured under his breath, starting the car again. **"Lets get you both home."**

**--**

Where's _home_, though?

--

Wohooo.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

I hope you enjoyed this!

R&R if you feel like it.

More is surely coming later today or tomorrow! :]


	8. Chapter 8

I can't believe I am actually posting another chapter tonight! I am going insane! X]

I must warn you all that I am going to have to start studying for an exam soon and that means fewer chapters per week. :[

I don't think this fanfiction is ending anytime soon though because I actually love the time I spend writing it. :]

Thank you all for your amazing reviews! :]

Hey, I had an idea! Why don't we all buy "Lie To Me"?

X]

Wouldn't it be amazing?

For now, I still don't own it or its characters though.

--

"**I am… hungry."** Emily said from the back seat, crossing her arms in front of her chest while she tried to think of something she would like to eat at the moment. **"I am not really sure of what I am hungry for though…"** She added, waiting for one of them to react to what she was saying. **"Maybe a slice of pizza… or a hamburger and french fries…"**

"**You know what, I think I could use some food too and french friends do sound delicious right now."** Gillian commented, looking over at him as she waited for a snarky remark or a hunger confession or _both_.

"**I think we should totally stop at a MacDonald's on our way **_**home**_**. Don't you agree with me, Gillian?"** Emily asked with a smile on her face as she realized she had found an ally.

Gillian nodded. **"I think we should do that because I don't really feel like cooking and we all need to eat something."** She replied. **"Unless your father really wants to cook for me, I think we should stop right **_**now**_**."** She added, giving a certain emphasis to the word _now_ to see if that made him react but he didn't seem to be paying any attention to what they were saying.

"**Dad, are you ignoring us on purpose or are you just daydreaming?"** Emily questioned, her curiosity growing as he remained silent even though she had used a loud voice tone.

Gillian leaned over to see if there was any sign on his face that would possibly give her a clue on what was stealing all his attention.

"**Wake up, **_**love**_**."** She whispered delicately in his ear.

He was brought back from his little world by the softness of the words she pressed against his skin, almost like a kiss. And what a kiss it was! He then realized he wouldn't mind to come back to reality if he had her there to make it interesting and better… to make it worth it.

"**Huh? What did you just say?"** Cal asked, finally aware of the reality that surrounded him.

"**We were just saying how hungry we were and how much we wished we could just stop at a MacDonald's and eat french fries."** Emily answered as Gillian pulled away and leaned back on her seat. **"Wasn't it, Gill?"**

"**Oh yes, it was Ems."** She said with a smile, reaching out for the GPS control so that she could program it to show them where the closest MacDonald's was.

"**Was I out for that long? Since when do you call each other Gill and Ems?"** Cal asked, glancing over at Gillian to make sure she wasn't ruining his system.

"**Hello Cal! We are best friends now."** Gillian commented with her girlish voice before putting the control down and pointing at the screen to make sure he saw the indications.

"**Yeah, Dad. Duh!"** Emily said before starting to laugh.

It didn't take much time for Gillian to join her and to Cal roll his eyes at both of them.

"**You are worse than her."** He said playfully, shaking his eyes in disbelief when he saw the expression that took over her face. **"Sometimes I wonder how they let you take a psychology degree. You should be back at kindergarten."**

"**I think you have just hurt my feelings Cal."** Gillian faked a pout. **"Too bad. Now you will have to pay for my dinner to make it up for me."**

"**Oh Dad, I think you are officially in trouble." **

Emily had spent a lot of time with Gillian in the past but somehow it seemed that she had changed quite a lot since she had gotten divorced. She looked happier and all her gestures, smiles and reactions yelled out freedom, joy and playfulness.

"**I think I have been in trouble for a while now…"** Cal said with a suggestive smile as he looked over at Gillian, who winked at him.

"**I am not even going to ask what that meant."** Emily made a disgusted face expression that Cal saw reflected on the rear-view mirror.

"**Good choice. I wouldn't explain it to you anyway."** He teased her, laughing slightly when he saw her shaking his head.

"**I don't know how you can work with him 24/7 Gillian."** Emily said with a deep sigh.

"**Oh, it's not that hard, Ems. He behaves properly around me and I do take a few days off every once in a while…" **

"**Why are the two of you talking about me like I am not here?"** He asked as he made a turn to park on a free spot right by the main door. **"And you, **_**Miss**_** Foster, are lying."** He unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door.

"**Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"** She asked with a raised eyebrow as she got out of the car herself.

"**You haven't taken a day off since forever…Actually, since you started working for me."** He replied, opening the door to Emily.

"**That's so not true!"** She complained, thinking about what he had just said as she walked to meet them by the other side of the car. **"Actually… you may have a point there. God, what have I been doing? I am so going to take a few days to go to Europe."**

Cal laughed, reaching out and wrapping one of his arms around her waist before starting to walk towards the restaurant's door like it was the most common thing in the world.

"**You have been taking care of me, luv."** He finally answered her, placing a kiss upon her forehead before noticing that Emily was already inside in the queue to order. **"C'mon now. I believe my daughter is about to starve to death."** He joked, letting her walk in first before following her.

"**So, what are you two getting?"** Emily asked as she looked down from the menus to them.

"**I think I am going to get something with extra fries…"** Gillian said as she leaned back against Cal's body as he had started laughing as soon as he had heard her answer**. "Don't make me hurt you in public." **She whispered teasingly before focusing her attention back on Emily. **"I think I will have a Double Cheeseburger menu with extra fries."** She said confidently, smiling at the young woman that was now nodding approvingly.

"**Good choice."** Emily confirmed before turning to her father and raising an eyebrow as she waited for his answer.

"**I think I will go with a Happy Meal."** Emily and Gillian looked at each other before they started laughing yet again. **"Oh, that's just bloody brilliant. Now I have two women laughing at me."**

"**If you laughed too, we wouldn't be laughing at you but with you."** Gillian said softly, getting lost in his eyes as she looked up at him.

Emily rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. **"Will you mind getting us a table?"** She asked, waiting for her father to approve her decision and give her his wallet.

"**Are you sure you can handle everything on your own?"** He didn't need her to answer him as he read it on her face. **"I am sure you can… have no idea of why I asked such a question."** He said before resting a hand over her back and leading Gillian to an empty table.

"**I wonder when they will get a room."** Emily murmured, sighing deeply before turning around to find herself staring at a quite handsome young man.

"**What can I get you?"** He asked with a bright smile, getting ready to write down her request.

"**Two menus Double Cheeseburger, one extra package of french fries and a Happy Meal, please."** She replied before running a hand through her hair, grinning at him.

"**I think the food isn't going to get here anytime soon."** Gillian commented as she sat down on the chair across from Cal's.

"**What do you mean?"** He asked, turning around slightly. **"Do you think I should go there? I can see…"** He was interrupted yet again by one of her hands being rested over his.

"**Let her have some fun, Cal. It's not like she's going to have sex with him over the counter**." She teased him.

"**Thank you for the nice imagery…"** He said ironically. **"Don't even joke about that. She's way too young to even think about it."** Cal finally declared, starting to play with her fingers.

"**Hey, don't worry about it, seriously. She's a smart girl and besides, she knows when she's being lied to."** She smiled softly as she looked down at their hands.

"**I know that but she's my **_**baby**_**."** He whispered, meeting her eyes before letting himself dive into them without even thinking twice.

"**Are you two alright?"** They both turned to Emily as her voice reached their ears exactly at the same time.

"**We were just talking about life… You know, old people do that every once in a while."** Gillian answered, getting up to give her a hand with the food.

"**Seriously? ****And does it get worse with time?"** She asked, faking a worried face expression.

"**Oh, you taugh****t her so well Cal."** Gillian laughed, tickling Emily's side as the young girl sat by her side.

--

What a happy family!

Yes, most of the people that walked by their table just smiled at their comfortableness and happiness. They stole fries from each other; they laughed with each other; they tickled each other. It seemed like one of those meals that are filmed and put on publicity ads to show how perfect families can be if they buy this or that.

Well, there was a little something about that special picture though…a little something that couldn't be bought… a little something called love.

--

Well, and here it is.

No, it's not the final chapter… it's just chapter 8.

I blame the last paragraph on the theme of my degree.

I do like the last line though. Weird, huh?

Usually I hate everything I write.

I guess I am making progress! LOL.

Anyway, thank you so MUCH for reading!

R&R if you feel like it!

Cheers!

Reesa :]


	9. Chapter 9

Some people think that writing fics is stupid… well, I just wish they would take the time to read one or two… there are so many talented writers around here that deserve a chance. It's an art.

*shrugs*

Anyway, I think I am feeling a bit too emotional today.

Sorry about that. ;]

Thanks again for your kind reviews.

I don't know if you have any idea of how much they help us carry on. :]

I still don't own "Lie To Me" and it makes me sad.

--

"**I have been very happy with my homes, but homes really are no more than the people who live in them."**

Nancy Reagan.

--

The trip back _home_ was rather silent as everyone seemed to be too exhausted and too busy dealing with their own thoughts. It was not the kind of silence you feel like you have to say something just to kill it though. No, it was not an awkward silence; it was a comfortable one that gave them more than enough space to breathe yet not enough space to feel lonely.

--

"**Dad, I think Gillian fell asleep."** Emily whispered from the back seat as her father parked the car in front of their house.

"**It's late, Ems. Go inside and get ready to bed, okay?"** Cal told his daughter. **"I will see what I can do about **_**our**_** sleepy guest."** He added rather tenderly as he reached out and moved a strand of hair away from Gillian's eyes.

"**She could stay here tonight."** Emily unbuckled her seat belt and slowly opened the door, trying not to make any noise.

"**I mean, like you said, it's **_**very**_** late."** She shrugged, giving her father a sly smile before leaving the car and making her way towards their house's main door.

She opened it with her keys and closed it behind her before shaking her head slightly. **"Adults."** She murmured before sighing deeply, walking directly towards her bedroom.

Cal didn't really know what to do and he didn't feel like rushing his ideas on how to get her to wake up without scaring her as he was truly enjoying watching her sleep.

Her breathing rhythm was steady, causing her chest to move up and down with grace. Her face expression was peaceful and there was an enchanting smile playing on her lips which lead him to think that she was having a pleasant dream.

The idea of having to wake the sleeping beauty made his heart ache but he knew it had to be done.

"**Luv****."** He whispered delicately, running his fingertips up and down her arm in a soothing way. **"Luv, **_**we**_** are **_**home**_**."**

He watched her carefully as her smile grew wider and sweeter.

"**Mmmmhmmmm."**

"**You need to wake up."** He said smoothly, letting his hand find its way up to her face and study its lines.

He was mesmerized by her magnificence.

He had known her for years now and he couldn't believe he had missed so many details… the way she reacted to his touch, the way her lips curled up in a smile every time she saw Emily, the way she used words when she was feeling playful, the way her eyes shined when she spoke about something or someone she loved…

Did they shine that way when she talked about him? How could he not know? Why did he want to know it?

His fingers were tracing the lines of her attractive lips when she finally decided to open her eyes. She kissed them gently, once again bringing him back to reality.

"**I am sorry."** Cal pulled his hand away and rested it over his lap, not taking his eyes from hers though.

"**Are you really?"** Gillian asked with her sleepy voice tone as she sat up correctly.

"**You are a lot less perceptive when you are asleep."** He commented teasingly, avoiding giving her a direct answer.

"**So I have been told."** She nodded, yawning before looking down at her watch. **"Oh, it's **_**very**_** late."** Suddenly sounding and looking way more awake.

"**I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you stay up late while I slept." **She said, giving him an apologetic smile.

"**It wasn't your fault and besides, it was definitely a pleasure."** He heard himself say. **"I mean, we had a great time… I hadn't seen Emily laughing like that in quite a long while now."**

"**Thank you."** He murmured, grabbing one of her hands and kissing it softly.

"**You are very welcome."** She replied affectionately before breaking their eyes contact and grabbing her purse from the floor. Opening it widely, she started looking inside for her cell phone.

"**What are you doing?"** Cal asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched her searching her purse for something.

"**I need my phone… I left my car at the office, remember?"** She kept searching, opening the many divisions her bag had.

"**Why don't you just stay here for the night?"** He blurted out.

His question made _certain_ thoughts invade her mind. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before looking up at him.

"**Thank you Cal but I think I prefer to go my house tonight."** She answered calmly, giving him time to let the words sink in before resuming her hunt for stupid phone that didn't seem to be anywhere inside.

Cal was taken aback by that answer.

"**Luv, what happened this morning?"** He asked after a few seconds, studying her face closely and noticing the sadness that had appeared on her face as soon as his words had left his mouth.

"**It was **_**nothing**_**… **_**nothing**_** worth of discussing anyway…" **She replied as she finally found her phone and closed her purse, dialing the number she knew learnt by heart due to the many times she had had to use to it.

He was about to say something but he stopped himself as he listened to her talking on the phone and giving the taxi driver the address.

"**They will be here in a second."** Gillian commented, opening the door and getting out after putting her shoes back on.

Cal sighed deeply before leaving the car himself, closing the door before walking to the other side of the car where Gillian was standing.

"**Don't do this, luv."** He whispered as he stood only a few inches away from her.

She was leaning against his car and his body was right in front of her, not giving her any possible way out.

He leaned over and planted a kiss on her neck.

Letting out a soft moan, she unconsciously encouraged him to carry on. His lips caressed her sensitive skin as they travelled from her neck to her jaw, finally meeting her own.

She felt her knees going weak as she fought against her heart that just kept yelling at her to kiss him back.

Feeling every fiber of control break, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer before welcoming his tongue into her mouth.

He pulled away just slightly as the taxi driver honked for the second time.

"_**Stay.**_**"** He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"**I can't."** She felt her eyes getting filled with tears that she knew she wouldn't let out there.

"**You called me Zoe."** She finally confessed, watching his face going from caring to confused and then to remorseful.

"**I…"** He started but soon was interrupted by one of her fingers against his lips.

"**Don't say it. I understand… you were married to her for years and you two have a beautiful daughter."** She said softly.

"**I don't even know why I reacted that way but I am just human… I make mistakes but right now I can't afford to get hurt again."** She added, pressing her hands against his chest gently so that he would take a step back.

"**I am sorry but I need to heal."** She gave him a sad smile before placing a kiss upon his cheek.

"**Sometimes we have to let go even when all we want is to stay."** She whispered before taking a step back and looking into his eyes one last time before turning around and running towards the taxi.

--

**"Now there's nothing left to say, that's true **

**So forget about me and I'll forget about you **

**Well I'm gonna find a way to catch that sun **

**Then I'll leave you behind my beautiful one" **

Chasing Dragons by Gemma Hayes

--

**"Gillian, wait!"** Cal yelled out.

--

"**We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."**

Author unknown.

--

Here it is.

Chapter 9 is finally up! :]

Thank you for giving me a reason to write it and thank you for taking the time to read it.

R&R if you feel like it.

Until we meet again,

Reesa.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for the kind reviews. :]

You are just fantastic!

Chapter 10 is now UP.

:]

Still don't own "Lie To Me" or its wonderful characters.

P.S. The lyrics are from the song "Home" by Michael Bublé.

**--**

"**Love comes when manipulation stops; when you think more about the other person than about his or her reactions to you. When you dare to reveal yourself fully. When you dare to be vulnerable."**

Dr. Joyce Brothers

--

Gillian locked the door behind her, slipping out of her shoes and leaving them there before throwing her keys, her cell phone and her purse to the couch. She took her jacket off, letting it fall to the floor as she made her way towards the kitchen. She then grabbed a glass and a bottle of red wine before going directly to the house's main bathroom. Once there, she put the water running before turning her radio on and choosing her favorite station that was, at the moment, playing "Home", the famous song by Michael Bublé.

**Another summer day  
Is come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm**

She poured herself some wine and took a small sip of it before starting to slowly take her clothes off, letting herself go with the music's flow as she tried to relax and not to think about what had happened earlier. She was both physically and psychologically exhausted and disconnecting herself from reality sounded like the best option she had at the moment.

The past two days had been hell. She just wished she had slept them over as they had both caused way too much pain to her recently broken heart.

**Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know**

She made sure the water's temperature was okay before rotating the tap to the other side and getting inside the bathtub. The warmness welcomed her naked body and embraced it so firmly yet so tenderly that she allowed herself to close her eyes and forget, even if just for a moment, everything that had happened to her since the day she had last tasted happiness.

She focused her attention on those little details that the most common people end up overlooking; on those moments of the day when her smile not only appeared on her lips but also reached her eyes; those moments of the day when she felt good about being herself; those moments of the day when she felt that all the pain was worth it.

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that**

Cal was still standing on the exact same spot. He couldn't believe he had let her go away without even fighting; without even telling her what he really felt.

"_What the bloody hell is wrong with me?"_ He couldn't help but ask himself as he stared at the empty space.

He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number he had long ago learned by heart. He waited patiently as it rang, waiting to hear her soft voice coming from the other side of the line at any second but it didn't happen… the voicemail machine took over instead, which caused his heart to clench.

**Another airplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home**

He walked into his house and went directly to Emily's bedroom, finding her sitting over her bed reading what seemed to be the kind of novel Gillian enjoyed.

"**Dad? Are you alright?"** She asked without even looking up at him.

"_She's learning too much__ and too quick."_ He told himself before nodding. "**Yes, I am just fine, luv. I have to leave for a moment though… will you be okay?"**

"**Sure…"** She said as she finally looked up from the pages of the romance she was diving into. **"Are you sure you are **_**okay**_**, though?"**

"_I could be better."_ He sighed softly before giving her a smile. **"I am fine, don't worry."** He replied, leaving the room running with his car keys on his hand.

Emily watched him leaving the room at high speed before shrugging and focusing her attention back on the book.

**Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home**

He drove as fast as he could, trying to keep in mind what his mission was so that he wouldn't ruin this second chance he hoped she would give him.

**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believe in me**

He parked the car at the closest parking lot and walked at high speed towards her house, thinking of the speech he had been building while he drove to make sure he was using the perfect words to explain what he was feeling.

**Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
And even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home**

He froze for a moment as he stood just a few inches away from the door that seemed to be the only thing keeping him away from happiness. He took a deep breath before reaching out and knocking on it rather harshly to make sure she heard it, wherever she was.**  
**

**And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Oh, let go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know**

Gillian's muscles were officially relaxed and her mind seemed to be finally at ease and in peace with the rest of her body, including her heart and brain.

Good things don't last long though. Yes, those heavenly moments are always interrupted by something or someone we weren't quite expecting. But what we have to keep in mind before we decide not to open the door is that there are good surprises that turn heavenly moments into perfect ones.

She took the last sip of her first glass of wine before abandoning the bathtub and wrapping a towel around her body. Without even taking a second to dry her skin, she walked out of the bathroom and towards the door.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door slightly. Once she recognized the person on the other side, she opened it wider.

"**Cal… what are you doing here?"** Gillian asked, her face expression showing she was truly surprised to see him there.

Cal took a moment to look at her from head to toe before stopping at her peaceful blue eyes, diving into them without being afraid; jumping from the top of the building without being scared of falling as he knew she would catch him… he knew she wouldn't run away like Zoe did when he showed her what he really felt. And that was when he opened up; that was when he became vulnerable to her; that was when all his masks fell off and he stood naked in front of her.

"**Gillian…"**He started, taking one step into her house.

He was now one step nearer her body… one step closer to her heart.

**Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home**

**--**

Am I ready to write "The End" here?

I don't really know so I might as well as write one last one or carry on for a few more.

I am seriously confused about it but I really loved writing this chapter as well as the other 9 so...

Anyway, thank you SO much for reading!

R&R if you feel like it.

Love,

Reesa.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is finally up.

I am sorry I didn't post it yesterday but I didn't have time to finish it.

Oh well, am going to let you read it.

Please, don't kill me.

Thanks.

:)

P.S. I still don't own "Lie To Me" even though I know own the DVD {at least a copy of it xD}.

LOL.

**--**

"**Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning."**

Author unknown.

--

Light and Darkness.

Being human means having a dark side and a lighter one; means having positive and negative traits; means possessing qualities and flaws. That is where the richness of humankind resides... in diversity.

We have different ways of eating, dressing, walking and talking; we have different angles on how to solve the world's poverty and the global warming; we have different religious traditions; we have different points of view when it comes to sharing emotions and feelings… we have different ways of loving.

--

Gillian raised an eyebrow just slightly once she heard him saying her name, waiting for him to carry on with the discourse that seemed to be right under his tongue.

He just stood there, not being able to do anything else besides staring at her. There was something about her… something about _them_… and that something was now clear as crystal to him.

He felt his lips curling up in a smile as he realized he had discovered the reason why most of their conversations didn't involve any words. Gillian always left him speechless.

"**What are you smiling about?"** Gillian asked, feeling somewhat confused about the whole situation.

"**Are you going to tell me what you are doing here, Cal?"** She finally questioned, taking a step back into her house as the cold breeze was starting to make her shiver.

He nodded before taking another step forward.

Reaching out, he cupped her face with both hands and looked deeply into her eyes. He then allowed her to _see_ him.

At first she was taken aback by his action but soon found the comfort and the protection she needed upon his beautiful green eyes.

Not breaking the eye contact, she slowly started to acknowledge what was going on.

Some people believe the eyes are the soul's mirror and on that moment Gillian was surely one of those people.

She saw all her questions and doubts being answered and explained; she saw her feelings and her emotions reflected on him.

And then there was the kiss.

It was passionate, demanding and filled with hope and love.

And then his arms were around her waist and her own were wrapped around his neck.

Without letting go of each other, they walked backwards into the house.

The door was closed by Cal's foot right before he lifted her into his arms and walked towards the bedroom where they had slept the night before; towards _her_ spare bedroom… towards _their_ bedroom.

He laid her down carefully over the bed, his eyes not leaving hers as he pulled away slightly to remove his clothes and his shoes.

And then there was touching and caressing.

No rush as they allowed themselves to study each other's body.

And just like two pieces from the same puzzle, they fitted perfectly together.

Yet again, no need for words.

The world was forgotten as they moved together in harmony, allowing themselves be selfish as they satisfied their curiosity and their fantasies but always keeping an eye for each other's needs and desires.

The two sides of the same coin finally meeting each other; the sun and the moon finally holding one another; the darkness and the light finally finding a balance… two being one.

Perfection.

And then the three words that had become so hard to say finally melted together…

"**I love you."**

--

Opening yourself completely to someone else is not an easy thing to do and it can be even harder when it is not your first attempt at it. Emotional baggage is never easy to carry around and sometimes it is so heavy that you just feel like giving up… you just convince yourself that it is not worth it and that's when you start living a lie; that's when you start living your own lie.

So when you feel tired, just stop for a moment and take a deep breath. Let the wind embrace your body; let the rain caress your skin; let the sun warm up your heart; let the moon and the stars guide you and you will find your way, you will find your way back home… you will find the truth, your truth.

**The End**

--

Now that was quite hard to write.

I know it is short and I am really sorry but it felt so right to leave it like this…

I seriously hope you enjoyed this story… I surely had loads of fun writing it! :)

I want to thank all the people that took the time to read and all the ones that decided to leave a review behind as they were the reason why I carried on with this since the very first chapter.

Ehehe. You guys rock. xD

Hopefully this won't be a "goodbye" but more like a "see you soon".

Until we meet again,

Reesa.

:)

P.S. R&R if you feel like it. :)

P.P.S. «And then the three words that had become so hard to say finally melted together… "**I love you."****» **is a reference to the song "I and Love and You" by The Avett Brothers.


End file.
